Impossible Love
by DisneyDemigod
Summary: 2 years after the Dojo separated, Kim has become the biggest Drama Queen of Seaford and Jack refuses to get involved with any type of drama. What happens when the two who have been avoiding each other are made to pair up for a certain project? Will they finish it off or die out? And ofcourse, it's not just the project they needed to finish.
1. Chapter 1

_**Narrator's POV.**_

"Ugh! I can't believe those losers! How dare they step in my way!?" Kim Crawford screeched.

Meet Kimberly Anne Crawford, one of Seaford's precious popularities.

In fact, she isn't just "one of the populars". She is the It Girl of Seaford High. Nobody dared disobey the sixteen year old princess. And NO wasn't ever in her dictionary.

_**Kim's POV.**_

Hey, I'm Kimberly Crawford. But most people call me Kim. Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

Popularity is all I ever dreamed about. And living my dream, just makes my life ten times better.

Challenge me and you'll lose all your friends. Cross me and your social life will end. Stab me in the back? _Ohh…_ You don't wanna try _that_.

I can't stand nerds or my arch enemy, Donna Tobin. But what's to worry? I'm Seaford's hottest It Girl. And even Donna can't compare to that.

Life for me is technically simple. It revolves around low fat lattes in the morning to boys in the afternoon. Like DUH.

But sometimes, I think that my life isn't perfect. I mean, I love getting the attention and all but being watched all the time isn't exactly "the perfect life". I have to constantly act perfect around everyone just so my next "embarrassing story" doesn't happen to end up on anyone's social media. Sometimes, I really just wanna throw back a bit and be myself. Just like 2 years ago, I didn't care about this popularity thing at all. But after the dojo separated, I decided to put myself out there and experience all there is to high school.

But in this world? Experiencing all there is to high school is just putting your personal life to an end.

_**Narrator's POV.**_

Meet 16 year old Jack Brewer. He has the face of a 100% hottie and the physical strength of a quarterback. But he chooses to spend his time with the outcasts of Seaford. Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick and Eddie Jones. After all, to him, it's about having real friends that really matters.

_**Jack's POV.**_

Hey, I'm Jack Brewer and my life is basically Martial Arts and being around my friends.

Given my build, people ask me why I don't join the Football team. They said that I would be sure to guarantee a spot with the "cool dudes". I was tempted at first but after looking at how the "populars" live their life, I was sure I wasn't the least bit interested.

I'm not able to stand people who behave so fake around others. Because, that's practically like living a lie right? Take for example Kim Crawford. I used to know her before all this crazy popularity stuff got winded into her head. Now, that girl thinks she's practically royalty. She treats everyone like they're one rank below her. Puh-lease woman, everyone with a set of eyes can tell that your friends and boyfriend are using you to get to the top of the social ladder. Apparently, everyone but her.

Ever heard the article about hair dye killing brain cells? It's most probably true.

The way she lives her life is so unreal; I could make a whole Fictional Book about it.

But for some reason, during science class, the only class she has without any of her friends, she is like a completely different person. She answers questions instead of passing notes, spends her time listening to the teacher instead of filling her nails and she even talks nicely to me! Why isn't she like this all the time? This was the Kim Crawford I knew and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kim's POV. **__**(Lunch Time)**_

"I overheard that loser Jack, works at a diners! Like OMG ew." Grace menacingly announced.

"Ha... like yeah!" I said, trying to slam an insult. But I just couldn't bring myself to insult someone I used to be crushing on. When I was desperately trying to cover up my über embarrassing and lame insult, Grace caught ahead of me. "_Like yeah_ is all you can say? Smooth Kim. Just smooth." Grace rolled her eyes. Well, that was pretty embarrassing.

But looking on bright side, the next class is Science and literally nothing can ruin my mood for that. Since, I'm to only one in my "group" that takes that elective, it is the only class I can relax a bit and be myself.

Plus, Mrs. Peach this week is pair work assignment week! Just hopes she pairs me with someone decent...

_**Jack's POV. **__**(Lunch Time)**_

"Hey Milton! Where are Jerry and Eddie?" I asked while taking my usual lunch seat as far away from the popularities as possible.

"They're getting dates for the Winter Formal... I'm taking Julie. What about you Jack? You're the coolest guy within us, I'm sure a ton of girls are begging for you." Milton asked with a mouthful of sandwich. A piece of chicken fell out of his mouth and onto the table.

"Gross Milton! That is disgusting!" I laughed as I slapped Milton on his back. More food fell out of his sandwich. "Actually dancing's not really my thing so I'm not going." I explained in the midst of chuckles.

The truth is, I haven't kind of gotten over my crush on Kim. I'm not thinking of asking anyone except for her. But my dream date will most probably be with someone else so why bother caring so much?

_**Kim's POV.**_

I placed my tray on the trashcan and headed off to my locker to prepare for Science.

_**Narrator's POV.**_

Kim opened her locker and a full length mirror greeted her. She smeared a glob of clear gloss on her lips and traded in her swede cropped jacket for a comfy red Varsity Jacket. She tied the jacket onto her tiny waist and snapped the locker door shut.

_**On the other side of the lockers…**_

Upon hearing the click of his locker combination, Jack opened his locker and took out his science books. He arranged his wavy hair, his trademark, and traded in his stylish black leather jacket for a simple blue Varsity Jacket. He stuffed the jacket into his backpack and headed off.

_**Jack's POV.**_

I sat down at my usual seat in Science and draped my blue jacket over my chair. This week was pair work week which was kind of everyone's love-hate thing. 'Love' if you're partnering someone nice. 'Hate' if you absolutely despise the person you're working with. I overheard Mrs. Peach saying that we will be researching on how colours reflect on people's mood. That sounds more like physiology more than Science. But it still sounds more interesting than "Class turn your textbooks to page 67".

I better be working with someone nice. Last time, I worked with Engeline and our result was the letter right next to the one her name starts with.

_**Kim's POV.**_

I walked into Science Class and sat down in my seat, next to Jack. I really didn't like to sit there but Mrs. Peach put me here when I bickered too much with my ex table-partner Mia. I placed my red jacket over my chair and realised he had one just like mine. Just in blue. My fingers trembled. Should I stuff it under my table instead?

_No Kim._ I told myself. _You have nothing to hide. It's not like it's couple jacket or anything. It's just a jacket. Relax Kim._

_**Narrator's POV.**_

"Today is Pair Work Week! You guys will be working on How Colours Reflect on People's Mood. By the end of this week, you guys will be presenting a PowerPoint as a pair and you will be graded on presentation and content of the PowerPoint. Now I shall assign the groups and colours..." Mrs Peach said.

_**Kim's POV.**_

"Percy and Annabeth, Blue." _**(Percy Jackson Ship)**_

"Tobias and Tris, Black." _**(Divergent Ship)**_

"Katniss and Peeta, Green." _**(Hunger Games Ship)**_

"Jack and Kim, Purple." _**(Kickin' It Ship) Obvious Much? Heheh**_

I kind of tuned out on what Mrs. Peach was saying after I heard my name…

My heart skipped a beat. Was it out of panic or excitement? I couldn't figure it out. The guy whom I've been avoiding for 2 years was now who I'm going to be working with for the whole of this week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! My first author's note is here.**

**Okay I've stared at the cursor for long enough wondering just what to write.**

**So you can see, I'm kind of bad at this. (Like really bad)**

**Disclaimer: If I own Kickin' It, Jack and Kim would've kissed in the first season. **_**So I don't.**_

_**Kim's POV.**_

I gulped nervously as my eyes slowly moved to glance at Jack. His eyes met mine and I flicked away. Panic engulfed me. _What was happening? I wasn't supposed to be nervous around Jack! Breathe Kim breathe…_

I felt my popularity reflexes kick in as I turned to face jack with a wide smile. _Act like he's just another kid trying to talk to me. Not the guy I used to like 2 years back._

_**Jack's POV.**_

Kim put on a wide smile and turned to me. Her smile was warm and innocent, like we hadn't spent two whole years completely avoiding each other. For a moment, I was almost convinced that we were going to be friends again. But if you look at her eyes, it suggested otherwise. Yes, they were sparkly, warm and brown but if you looked closely, they held a shield of pain and isolation over from all the times we ignored each other's existence. I knew Kim enough to know that we were never going to be the same again.

"Uhm… Jack?" Kim waved her hands in front of my face. Oops! I think I tuned out.

Suddenly, the bell rang, saving me saying anything remotely embarrassing. Kim handed me a note and scrambled off as fast as she could.

I unfolded the piece of paper and in it wrote Kim's household address and two cold words: Project Meet Up.

No '_Hi it's nice to see you again?' Oh well then._

**Fast forward to 2.30pm at the Crawford's household.**

_**Jack's POV.**_

My knuckles rapped on the door a few times before I realized that I was here early. Maybe I should wait a bit more before I come back? _Uhh too late…_ A lady wearing a simple black dress opened the door. Her hair was blonde and smoothed up into a bun. "Hello, I'm Kimberly's mum." She greeted me with a wide smile and a handshake. She ushered me in and asked for me to wait on the couch while she called for Kim. I looked at the plush velvet chair she showed me to. It was tempting to take a seat especially after such a long walk but my curiosity got the better of me as I took my chance to look around the house.

Kim's house was huge! The high ceiling above me held exquisite glass chandeliers, the doors at the first floor seemed uncountable and _woah._ Was that a private swimming area through the clear glass backdoor?! Kim stood at the top of the stairs in dressed in her casual wear. She was wearing a plain white shirt, and black skinny jeans. It's been long since I've seen her without all her chunky jewelry and makeup. She looked like a different person. The one I used to know.

CUT IT OUT JACK. She's a different person now! Stop acting so moody and melodramatic! Just smile and act like nothing ever happened.

_**Kim's POV.**_

"I'll leave you guys her. I've gotta run some errands. Don't do anything stupid. Stay safe." My Mum said mischievously as she left.

It wasn't after a while that I figured out what she meant by _don't do anything stupid_ and _stay safe._

_Oh. My. Gods. Mom._

I signaled Jack up to my room and sat down on the floor. My stereo, which I made a point to always turn on, was playing a song from my iPod that I recognize was One Republic's _Counting Stars_, my secret favourite band. It wouldn't have been a _secret_ if Grace hadn't deemed it _lame _a year ago. While I was busy re-living the seething moment, Jack sat down across me and placed his laptop on the floor.

Jack's POV.

Do I hear One Republic? I love that band! I didn't know Kim listened to that type of songs! I thought the only band all girls care about is One Direction. Kim's different. And that's a good thing right?

After the song from One Republic, a different song blared. It was sung by a girl who sounded a whole lot like Kim and the song was something about never giving up. The lyrics of the first few sentences engulfed me and my senses were lost in the music.

_Thud._

I jumped and realized Kim had fallen onto the floor in a mass of tangled limbs.

_**Kim's POV.**_

Holy Shit. The next song lined up on the iPod is mine! It wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone else! It was_- I gotta get the controller. I gotta switch the songs!_ I bounced up on my feet as soon as the song blared. I felt a bit light headed, most probably from sitting down in an uncomfortable position, but I ignored it as I ran a marathon across the room to reach the controller_. It can't hit the chorus. It can't hit the chorus!_

_Oomph. _Being the uncoordinated girl I was,I tripped on my own feet during the pursuit of the controller and fell face-first onto the ground. _Ouch. _Soon, it began to dawn on me that the chorus was starting…

Great. My stereo had to hate me so much.

_**Okay guys feel free to leave a review in the box as I continue to drain my brain juice every minute from writing the story. xoxo Evie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jack's POV.**_

I snapped to my realization that Kim was sprawled on the floor. Her face was blushed deep red as she fumbled to stand up. I laughed at Kim "the perfect" try to stand up while falling again and again. Gods, she must be so embarrassed. I chuckled as I offered a hand to her, pulling her up.

Kim said her thanks before grabbing a remote and turning the stereo off. That made me realize that the song we were listening to just now was actually pretty good. And her actions also made me slightly curious. Because, the fact that Kim raced halfway across the room just to stop the song, meant she had something to hide from me. Was the song explicit? Did Kim think I can't take the content of the song? Or was the song special to her? I had to know.

_**Kim's POV.**_

Jack seemed to be deep in thought after he helped me up. _Oh no_. Was he thinking of the song? Whatever. I can't afford to spend more time around Jack. We need to get this project done and over with so I can go back to ignoring Jack.

_**Narrator's POV.**_

Jack sat down onto the floor again and his fingers begin furiously tapping at the keypad, word after word, to come up with a short but explanative essay. With Kim's mad organization skills and her heart for simplicity; she got the PowerPoint done in no time.

Looking at each other, they realized that they have completed the project in less than a day. While the other boy-girl groups were still struggling with awkwardness and horrible communication skills between each other, Kim and Jack had no problem with that. After fighting alongside with each other, defeating the black dragons uncountable times, Jack and Kim had learnt to communicate with each other by just a look in the partner's eyes. Even after two years of not being in contact with the other, Kim and Jack never really lost their skills of communication. Not because they didn't want to but because they couldn't let go.

_**This is a short chapter I'm Sorry. I'm kind of suffering from a writer's block. But on the other hand:**_

_**I'm getting so many views! That's amazing seriously. Thank you guys so much. And I just wanted to clear this out because someone said "You copied the idea of Kick_Leolivia's fanfic on Instagram!" Hahah sorry dude, but I kinda am Kick_Leolivia :P**_

_**So this fanfic has been previously written by my uncreative 12 year old self and I'm trying to change the story line just to fit with how I think now. You can check out the older, more cliché fanfic on my Instagram account Kick_Leolivia. It's completely different just with some certain similarities and chapter usage **___

_**But I suggest don't try to read it and kill yourself trying to understand 12-year-old English (:**_


End file.
